In the Garden
by Amaretto
Summary: Yaoi. Suzaku's fury towards Touda is attacked by a surprise defender.
1. I

Alright, here we go! This is my first attempt at fanfiction - usually I write originals (they're at fictionpress.net if you're at all curious?). This fic is pretty tame, I wanted to play with characters that most seem to generally leave alone. The pairing is barely there, if at all. Any comments are appreciated, thanks and enjoy! ~amaretto  
  
In the Garden  
  
Byakko walked slowly beside the wall at the rear of the balcony overlooking the inner garden of the palace, humming softly to himself as one hand trailed lightly along the wall. His white and sky blue robes swished faintly, in time with his slow steps. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the figure leaning on the railing until he was nearly past her.  
  
"Suzaku? I thought you had ventured off with Tsuzuki?" Byakko smiled at the phoenix, though it wavered slightly when she only continued to frown in thought, sparing him only a glance before returning her gaze to the garden below. "Suzaku? Is something wrong."  
  
Red and gold robes flashed in the bits of sunlight that spilled onto the balcony as Suzaku turned to face the white tiger, still frowning. "That's what's wrong" she jerked her head in the direction of the garden. "Even after everything Tsuzuki did for him, and has done for him since, he still shows no remorse for trying to kill him--hell, he acts like he'd do it again if asked."  
  
Already knowing the subject of Suzaku's fierce temper, Byakko nevertheless idly looked down into the garden. He frowned, puzzled. No one was there. A flash of movement caught his eye, and Byakko shifted his gaze to a large, leafy tree. There in the shadow, resting against the massive trunk was Touda. Byakko shook his head - only Touda would be able to asleep with Suzaku glaring at him. "Su, you can't possibly still be upset about that?"  
  
"What do you mean, "still be upset?" Why aren't you?" Lost to her temper, the angry phoenix turned her burning eyes on the hapless tiger, stepping forward even as he took several steps back. "Don't tell me you condone what he did? It was inexcusable, unforgivable! How dare you take his side, Byakko!"  
  
"Hey, hey now." Byakko, pressed up against the back wall, held up his hands in surrender, attempting to placate the firebird. "I'm not taking anyone's side, Su. Calm down, eh?"  
  
Suzaku fell silent, though she continued to glare.  
  
Byakko relaxed his hands, running one through his spiky bangs. "I'm just saying - it's over and done with. Touda attempted to do as he was ordered, but our Master lives anyway."  
  
The phoenix's tone was scathing, "That hardly excuses what he did. It doesn't matter what Tsuzuki says, we should not kill him."  
  
Byakko frowned, slowly growing annoyed. "But directly disobeying an order is alright? Isn't our duty to obey our Master? Part of following someone is doing what you're told whether you like it or not?"  
  
Suzaku opened her mouth, closed it. "Perhaps, but letting Tsuzuki die is not permissible. I don't care what anyone says."  
  
Byakko narrowed his own eyes, pushing off the wall to stand his full height. He looked down at the firebird still looking angrily up at him. "It's your right to decide who lives and dies? Even when it's their choice to cease living? It seems to me you're more concerned with how you feel, rather than how Tsuzuki felt. I agree with you that Touda should not have killed him, but only because at the time Tsuzuki didn't really want to die. But I can assure you that, should he ever finally want to die, I won't stop Touda should he ever again choose that route."  
  
"No! It will never be acceptable. No one should ever want to kill themselves - it's cowardly." Her gaze shifted to something past Byakko's shoulder. "Che, I've had enough. One fool is bad enough, but I won't tolerate two." With that Suzaku spun on her heal, stomping away toward the door at the eastern end of the balcony.  
  
Byakko stared at her retreating back thoroughly puzzled for a couple of seconds, before a familiar presence registered. Suzaku's fire always felt hot, like a summer day that never cooled into evening, but only increased in heat. This fire was hot and cold all at once, a flame made from pain and fear.  
  
Turning around, he smiled up at the ever-solemn figure dressed entirely in tight, black clothing. "Hello, Touda."  
  
"You were being loud."  
  
"My apologies, we got carried away."  
  
"She was shouting on purpose." Touda cast an idle glance at the door that Suzaku had just slammed, before returning his covered eyes to Byakko. "It doesn't matter, I have other things to be doing."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"I feel Tsuzuki - I will be called soon."  
  
Byakko snickered slightly, turning away to look out over the garden. "Mmm.I had wondered if that was why she was out here glaring at you, once I realized what she was doing. She hates to be left from a fight - especially when it's hard enough that Tsuzuki calls for you." He looked back up at Touda's hidden face, and then turned back to the garden.  
  
The faintest hints of a smirk formed on Touda's lips. "Indeed."  
  
"Well, have fun then - it's not often you're summoned, maybe this time you won't have so serious a task."  
  
Touda only shrugged. "There is no despair this time."  
  
"You would know better than I."  
  
".Would you really not prevent me, if he asked for death?"  
  
"Huh?" Byakko looked up, surprised. "Ah.no, I wouldn't. I meant what I said - yelled, rather. If he chooses to die, that's Tsuzuki's choice - but I still think it should be what he really wants. And he didn't really want to die last time, I don't think."  
  
".He did, but I don't think you could understand it." Touda looked coolly down at the white tiger, whose frown deepened.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What wouldn't I understand?"  
  
Touda remained silent so long that Byakko didn't think he was going to answer. "You've been alive as long as I - but you have always been more or less free. You couldn't possibly understand what's it's like to be imprisoned, locked away for so long that death is your sweetest dream. When Tsuzuki summoned me, there was something of that behind his summoning me. It's faded a great deal since that boy came along, but it's still there somewhere."  
  
It was Byakko's turn to remain silent. "You have a point, Touda."  
  
".Why were you defending me?" Still Touda stared down at the tiger, his level tone never changing.  
  
Byakko was almost glad the visor was there - it was hard enough to stare back as it was. Even with it he still turned away before he replied, a small smile on his face, "No special reason, really. Mostly it just confounds me that a Phoenix is so vehemently anti-suicide. And I think she needs to get over it."  
  
"It's time for me to go." With that Touda's energy flared in preparation for battle, and he vanished.  
  
Byakko stared blankly at the space where Touda had just been standing, startled. Shaking his head, he laughed softly to himself and turned once more to look out over the garden. Grasping the railing, he leapt lightly over it to land easily in the middle of the lush, green space. Strolling over to a large tree, he stretched out in the spot so recently vacated by the black serpent. Though the shaded space was cool, Byakko felt the remains of warmth in the place where he lay. 


	2. II

For the longest time I had no idea where to take this story - my mind went totally blank after the initial story.  But I'm getting it now, so for those few who asked me to write more, I hope you enjoy.  These two are dratted difficult to write.  ~amaretto

In the Garden II

A low hum was the only sound in the room, other than the occasional shuffling of papers as Kijin flipped through the hundreds of pages compiled just that day.  "Hmm…Touda, would you mind running another scan of the ninth sector? I cannot help but feel we are missing something in that area"

Touda said nothing, his claws moving lightly and precisely over the keyboard in front of him.  The wires connecting him to the network seemed almost to vibrate with the high amounts of energy and information traveling through them.  Machinery thrummed as it worked to follow his commands.  After several long moments he spoke, "I see nothing suspicious there. It seems no better or worse than any other sector."

"That is no surprise, I don't even know why it bothers me. I simply feel that we are missing something" Kijin sighed, setting his papers down on the table before him.

The serpent made no reply.

Kijin smiled, "We may as well cease our efforts for today. Thank you for your assistance, Touda."

Touda began disconnecting himself from the system, leaving coils of wire lying neatly on top of the machinery.  He worked in silence, not bothering to respond to Kijin's words.  He turned to leave, moving soundlessly through the large chamber.

"Touda." Kijin's gentle voice stopped him.  He waited for the young-old god to continue.  "You seem different lately.  Less hostile. More cooperative.  Even Father has noticed it.  Would I offend you by asking after the reason for the recent change?"

"Have I changed? I did not notice." Touda did not turn around.

"You haven't? That does not sound like you Touda, to be unaware of something you might incorrectly perceive as a weakness."

"There is no change to perceived as a weakness."

"You have made a point since your release to ignore any order that did come directly from our Master. Yet of late you have been more than willing to assist me upon request, and a few days ago you aided Byakko in hunting down and investigating new wormholes.  Yet you feel there is no change?"

"Tsuzuki requires his shikigami less these days, as the bond between him and his partner strengthens.  I prefer to not be idle."

"Is that your only reason?"

Touda turned his to glance over his shoulder, "If you have something to say, Lord Kijin, then say it."

"My apologies. I was going to suggest that perhaps you had found something more important than Tsuzuki to focus on. Something that was having a positive effect on you."

"You are, of course, entitled to your opinion." Touda left.

Kijin shook his head, laughing in his soft way as he moved closer to the window.  He looked out at the main courtyard, where Touda had been stopped by a laughing, smiling, white tiger.

"So you may want to take extra care in avoiding her today.  I had no idea she took _that_ much pleasure in holding a grudge."  Byakko laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Touda only shook his head, staring down at the tiger through his visor.  "It is unlike you to provoke others."

"Mmm, but she started it," the tiger looked sheepish. "I hadn't actually meant to make her _that_ mad. I just got carried away is all."

"That too, is unlike you." Touda resumed walking, Byakko trailed along beside him.

"Anyway, how did it go with Kijin today? Have you located anything new?"

"He feels that something is amiss in sector nine, but as of yet we have located nothing suspicious."

"Well, we could always go and investigate the area in person. The system doesn't pick up everything."  Byakko suggested, and Touda thought he sounded almost hopeful.

"That is true. It would not hurt to take a closer look." he surprised himself by answering.

"How about tomorrow then? Sector nine is in Suzaku's domain, and she won't let us through today no matter what the reason."

"Tomorrow is fine."

Byakko smiled, but said nothing as they continued walking.  He finally spoke up as Touda slowed, having reached his destination. "The garden? You really like it here, don't you Touda? If anyone needs you, invariably they can find you here." He looked up, smiling in amusement. "It's strange."

Touda's face remained expressionless, his eyes masked as always. "Why do you say that?"

"If anything, I would have thought you would prefer to wander outside the palace.  Instead you simply confine yourself here, to this small space."

Touda frowned, "I did not see it that way. I like being outside, but going beyond the palace I often encounter those who still fear and loathe me.  Unlike you of late, I do not enjoy inviting trouble."

"I see. And I told you already that I didn't mean to make her mad again.  Su thrives on threatening our lives. It's the big sister in her." Byakko laughed.

Touda made no reply, instead settling himself beneath his usual tree.  He enjoyed it, relaxing beneath the trees and sky.

Byakko looked down at him, and Touda noticed his smile seemed weaker than it had a moment ago. "Enjoy your nap then. I'll talk to you later."

Touda was silent a second, but spoke up as the tiger turned away. "You may as well stay. If Suzaku is as angry as you say, she's going to be appearing sooner or later to vent her frustration on me again.  She'll leave me alone if there's two of us."

The tiger let out a surprised laugh, "Are you asking me to protect you?"

Touda said nothing.

"Fine, fine." Byakko stretched out alongside the serpent, sinking into the lush grass with a sigh. "You sure pick nice spots. I can see why you hang out here all the time."

"Why are you always following me?" Touda asked, his voice as level and unchanging as ever.

"Hmm?" Byakko turned his head to look up at Touda, reclining against the trunk of the tree. "I don't know, really. I guess maybe I'm just curious?"

"Curious? About what?"

"You."

Touda stared back at him, nearly invisible in the shade of the tree. "I do not understand."

Byakko looked away, staring up at leaves and bits of sky. "I…you were so different, back then.  Before you turned against us.  You were wild, angry all the time.  It's understandable, I guess, why so many of the lesser shikigami still fear you.  But now…you're still unhappy, but it's for different reasons.  None of the anger is there. You're calmer, more controlled.  As terrible as it sounds, your seclusion seems to have had some positive effects on you.  Or is that more to do with Tsuzuki?" 

"Tsuzuki freed me, I owe him everything for that. And he understands me in a way no one else can. But it was the seclusion that broke me."

"I would never call you broken, Touda. You are too hard on yourself." Byakko sat up, frowning as turned to face the other shikigami.

"Indeed." Touda did not look at him, instead staring out across the garden.

"It wasn't my intent to upset you. I was trying to say that I like the new you. You're stronger now than you were before, more in control."  He laughed softly, "I think that's part of the reason Suzaku is so angry.  You aren't the Touda you were before. The old you was easy to despise, easy to brush aside.  Not so much now.  She's running out of reasons to dislike you."

"Ah."

Byakko laughed, "That's not much of a response."

"What is there to say?"  Touda relaxed against the tree, eyes sliding shut behind the visor.

"Nothing, I guess." Byakko lay down on the grass again, sighing as he stared up at leaves and sky.


	3. III

Umm.the ending may seem rather abrupt. I've tried and tried to come up with a better one, but honestly I hated them all. If you're reading this far, I hope you enjoy the last installment, and I thank you deeply for taking the time to read it. I hope it all sounds solid, if you think otherwise don't hesitate to let me know. You won't hurt my feelings - I'd like this story to be good. ~amaretto  
  
In the Garden III  
  
"I've had it with both of you! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Suzaku shouted at the two shikigami standing in front of her, beneath the shade of a massive oak tree. Her red and gold robes stood out in the shadows, her eyes small points of angry fire.  
  
"Closed a wormhole?" Byakko grumbled, looking at the row of bushes to his right. Touda remained silent on his left.  
  
"You destroyed most of the forest! Do you get that? That's the ninth sector to you, Snake. Byakko! I expect that sort of behavior from him, but I expected more control from you. If you want to tear apart domains, you have your own!"  
  
"The problem wasn't in his territory." Touda's voice was as smooth as ever, despite his battered, exhausted state.  
  
Suzaku narrowed her burning eyes, the sword in her hand shaking with suppressed anger. "The only reason I'm not cutting you down, Touda, is our being in the palace. The minute you step outside I'm going to--"  
  
"To do what? Something that you already do on a regular basis anyway? Attack him? Attempt to kill him? Back off, Su."  
  
"What?" the phoenix stared at Byakko, startled briefly into silence.  
  
Byakko glared at her, tensed for attack despite the way he clutched at his left arm, the sleeve there shredded and blood stained." I'm tired of you. We were humiliated by that thing that came crawling out of the wormhole in a key portion of your domain, we just saved you and who knows how many others and instead of "thanks" you rip us apart for causing a bit of damage and start in disparaging Touda again."  
  
"A bit of damage? A bit of damage? You completely ruined the sector. I think there might be one tree left. That's it! If this snake had kept his flames under control, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"What would you know about it? You weren't there, and you're so busy yelling at us, you won't hear us out!" Arm forgotten, Byakko rose to his full height, shouting back at Suzaku full force. His beaten, bedraggled state seemed to add strength to his counter attack. "I'm tired of it. You need to get over yourself."  
  
Suzaku snarled, surging forward to land a blow, but the exhausted tiger still had some of his speed. "I don't get you, Byakko. Since when do you care how I treat him?"  
  
"Since you started acting like he used to." Byakko growled back, tensed to move should Suzaku lunge for him again.  
  
But Suzaku had frozen, "What did you say?"  
  
Byakko merely looked unhappy, "Haven't you noticed at all, Su? We've all changed. Lord Soh-Ryu has calmed a great deal since Kijin and Kirin were born. Touda's improved as well - not that you ever deigned to notice. The only one who hasn't changed for the better is you. You're so busy being angry all the time, you remind me more of the way he used to be."  
  
Suzaku tensed for a moment, lifting her sword as if to attack. Abruptly she dropped it, sneering. "I notice you left yourself off the list, Byakko. Or did you fail to notice that you've become a sniveling kitten?" Suzaku stormed off, leaving the two alone in the garden.  
  
Byakko was affronted, "Sniveling kitten? I am not a sniveling kitten! Touda, am I really that weak?" He spun to look at his comrade.  
  
"Am I in the room again?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, umm." Byakko suddenly looked sheepish, "Sorry, guess I got carried away again." He frowned, staring at the ground, losing himself in thought.  
  
Touda was silent, staring at the tiger standing several feet away near a cluster of rose bushes. "You really need to stop rising to my defense. I'm quite capable of defending myself."  
  
The tiger looked up again, "Really? I hadn't noticed - you never do it."  
  
"I see no point. She'll rage no matter what I do." Touda flexed his shoulders, stretching to ease some of the soreness from their battle.  
  
"She'd rage less if you just stood up to her. So long as you're silent, you're just agreeing with her."  
  
"What do I care what she thinks? " Touda moved toward the rose bushes and Byakko, "She seems to enjoy sparing with kittens more anyway."  
  
Byakko glared, "Please don't tell me you agree with her."  
  
"Not at all. Though I agree that you've changed as much as anyone."  
  
The tiger laughed, though it wasn't a very happy sound. "You mean I'm more prone to picking fights? I'd say that's a change fore worse, not the better."  
  
"You said yesterday that I used to be "wild, angry all the time." But the Byakko I recall from that time didn't care about much at all. You were content to simply "play" in your own lands, leaving problems and concerns to the others. If ever you could be described as a kitten, I would say it was back then. Your picking fights now is some indication that you actually care these days. Though I still am not clear as to why you keep picking fights on my behalf."  
  
"Well, I guess having most of your domain decimated by the flames of hell tends to force a kitten to grow up. And then there's Tsuzuki. I think he's affected all of us more than we like to admit. It was the first time I was that impressed with a human, though it became clear later that he's not quite."  
  
"I still would know, Byakko, why all your fights with Suzaku concern me. It certainly would not have helped that arm of yours if she had not decided to back off."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I owe you, by the way, for that last hit. That thing would've ripped my arm off it you hadn't moved when you did."  
  
Cool claws reached out, gripping Byakko's face and forcing the tiger to look at him, "Quit dodging the question." Touda's claws slid slowly away.  
  
Uncertainty flashed briefly across the tiger's face, "What's there to say? You said it yourself already - I care. To be more specific, I care about you."  
  
Touda was motionless, frozen behind his visor. "That makes no sense. I'm the reason you were forced to grow up. You should be as against me as Suzaku is."  
  
"Yeah, well. I needed to stop being a kitten anyway. You had your reasons for what you did, it's not fair to judge without understanding why. And who says it has to make sense?" Byakko was still staring up at the other shikigami, though he wanted nothing more than to look away.  
  
Touda stared back, eyes ever masked but tone for once something other than calm, "You should know by now that it's a bad idea to play with fire."  
  
"Yeah, but it seems like fun. And I like to play - I haven't changed that much." Byakko's uncertainty mixed briefly with determination, and he surged forward to cover Touda's lips with his own.  
  
Hot and cold all at once, the feel of hell fire elevated to a whole new level. But Touda's lips were soft, the taste of the serpent surprisingly, elusively sweet. For all that Touda usually seemed one step ahead of him, clearly the black serpent had not expected this. Byakko pressed closer, using his unexpected advantage to deepen the kiss, searching for the source of that sweet taste he had not expected.  
  
His left arm still too sore to really use, Byakko settled for wrapping his right arm tightly around Touda's neck, getting as close as he possibly could. His eyes widened briefly at the feel of Touda's arms wrapping around his waist, and he lost his brief advantage. The kiss turned fierce, hungry as Touda took control of it, and Byakko broke away, gasping.  
  
He loosened his right arm from Touda's neck, unable to look into the serpent's masked face. But the arms around his waist didn't loosen, and Byakko's tail twitched nervously as he waited for the other shikigami to say something-anything.  
  
"Definitely not a kitten."  
  
"What?" Byakko glared at him, "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Well, I'm still confused as to your reason's why."  
  
"You and your questions." Byakko returned his arm to Touda's neck, his confidence slowly returning. "We just survived a rather nasty surprise attack, managed to drive Suzuki off, and escaped punishment for wrecking most of the ninth sector. We're in your garden free and clear - why not stop asking questions and just relax like you usually do? Honestly Touda, half your problem is that you think too much."  
  
"Are you trying to pick a fight with me now?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to kiss you again. It worked so well the first time I--" 


End file.
